The invention relates to novel phenyl-substituted cyclic ketoenols, to a plurality of processes and intermediates for their preparation and to their use as pesticides and herbicides.
It is already known that certain phenyl-substituted cyclic ketoenols are active as insecticides, acaricides and/or herbicides.
1H-Arylpyrrolidine-dione derivatives (EP-A-456 063, EP-A-521 334, EP-A-596 298, EP-A-613 884, EP-A-613 885, DE-44 40 594, DE-196 49 665, WO 94/01 997, WO 95/01 358, WO 95/20 572, EP-A-668 267, WO 95/26 954, WO 96/25395, WO 96/35 664, WO 97/01 535 and WO 97/02 243) and their use as pesticides and, of some of them, as herbicides, are known.
However, the herbicidal, acaricidal and insecticidal activity and/or spectrum of activity and/or plant safety of these compounds, in particular with respect to crop plants, is not always satisfactory.
This invention, accordingly, provides novel compounds of the formula (I) 
in which
W represents hydrogen, cyano, nitro, halogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkinyl, alkoxy, halogenoalkyl, halogenoalkoxy or represents phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, phenylalkoxy or phenylalkylthio, each of which is optionally substituted,
X represents halogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkinyl, alkoxy, alkenyloxy, halogenoalkyl, halogenoalkoxy, halogenoalkenyloxy, cyano, nitro or represents phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, phenylalkyloxy or phenylalkylthio, each of which is optionally substituted,
Y represents hydrogen, halogen, alkyl, alkoxy, halogenoalkyl, halogenoalkoxy, cyano or nitro,
Z represents hydrogen, halogen, alkyl, alkoxy, halogenoalkyl, halogenoalkoxy, hydroxyl, cyano, nitro or represents phenoxy, phenylthio, 5- or 6-membered hetaryloxy, 5- or 6-membered hetarylthio, phenylalkyloxy or phenylalkylthio, each of which is optionally substituted,
A represents alkyl or optionally substituted phenyl,
B represents hydrogen or alkyl,
G represents hydrogen (a) or one of the radicals 
xe2x80x83in which
E represents a metal ion equivalent or an ammonium ion,
L represents oxygen or sulphur,
M represents oxygen or sulphur,
R1 represents alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl or polyalkoxyalkyl, each of which is optionally substituted by halogen or cyano, or represents cycloalkyl or heterocyclyl, each of which is optionally substituted by halogen, alkyl or alkoxy, or represents phenyl, phenylalkyl, hetaryl, phenoxyalkyl or hetaryloxyalkyl, each of which is optionally substituted,
R2 represents alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxyalkyl or polyalkoxyalkyl, each of which is optionally substituted by halogen or cyano, or represents cycloalkyl, phenyl or benzyl, each of which is optionally substituted,
R3, R4 and R5 independently of one another each represent alkyl, alkoxy, alkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylthio, alkenylthio or cycloalkylthio, each of which is optionally substituted by halogen, or represent phenyl, benzyl, phenoxl or phenylthio, each of which is optionally substituted,
R6 and R7 independently of one another each represent hydrogen, represent alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, each of which is optionally substituted by halogen or cyano, represent phenyl or benzyl, each of which is optionally substituted, or together with the linking N atom form a cycle which optionally contains oxygen or sulphur and which is optionally substituted.
The compounds of the formula (I) can be present, depending, inter alia, on the nature of the substituents, as optical isomers or isomer mixtures of differing composition which, if appropriate, can be separated in a customary manner. Both the pure isomers and the isomer mxtures, their preparation and use, and compositions comprising them are part of the subject matter of the present invention. In the following, for simplicity, however, compounds of the formula (I) are always referred to, although both pure compounds and, if appropriate, mixtures having different proportions of isomeric compounds are intended.
Including the various meanings (a), (b), (c), (d), (e), (f) and (g) of the group G, the following principal structures (I-a) to (I-g) result: 
in which
A, B, E, L, M, W, X, Y, Z, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6 and R7 are each as defined above.
Furthermore, it has been found that the novel compounds of the formula (I) are obtained by one of the processes described below:
(A) compounds of the formula (I-a) 
xe2x80x83in which
A, B, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above,
are obtained when
compounds of the formula (II) 
xe2x80x83in which
A, B, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above,
and
R8 represents alkyl (preferably C1-C6-alkyl),
are intramolecularly condensed in the presence of a diluent and in the presence of a base.
Furthermore, it has been found
(B) that the compounds of the formula (I-b) shown above in which R1, A, B, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are obtained when compounds of the formula (I-a) shown above in which A, B, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above,
xcex1) are reacted with acyl halides of the formula (III) 
xe2x80x83in which
R1 is as defined above and
Hal represents halogen (in particular chlorine or bromine)
or
xcex2) are reacted with carboxylic anhydrides of the formula (IV)
xe2x80x83R1xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV)
xe2x80x83in which
R1 is as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder;
(C) that the compounds of the formula (I-c) shown above in which R2, A, B, W, M, X, Y and Z are each as defined above and L represents oxygen are obtained when compounds of the formula (I-a) shown above in which A, B, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above,
are reacted with chloroformic esters or chioroformic thioesters of the formula (V)
R2xe2x80x94Mxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Clxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(V)
xe2x80x83in which
R2 and M are each as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder;
(D) that compounds of the formula (I-c) shown above in which R2 A, B, W, M, X, Y and Z are each as defined above and L represents sulphur are obtained when compounds of the formula (I-a) shown above in which A, B, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above,
are reacted with chloromonothioformic esters or chlorodithioformic esters of the formula (VI) 
xe2x80x83in which
M and R2 are each as defined above,
if appropriate in t he presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder;
(E) that compounds of the formula (I-d) shown above in which R3, A, B, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are obtained when compounds of the formula (I-a) shown above in which A, B, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above,
are reacted with sulphonyl chlorides of the formula (VII)
R3xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Clxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VII)
xe2x80x83in which
R3 is as defined above,
if appropriate in t he presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder,
(F) that compounds of the formula (I-e) shown above in which L, R4, R5, A, B, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are obtained when compounds of the formula (I-a) shown above in which A, B, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above,
are reacted with phosphorus compounds of the formula (VIII) 
xe2x80x83in which
L, R4 and R5 are each as defined above and
Hal represents halogen (in particular chlorine or bromine),
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder;
(G) that compounds of the formula (I-f) shown above in which E, A, B, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are obtained when compounds of the formula (I-a) in which A, B, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above,
are reacted with metal compounds or amines of the formulae (IX) or (X)
Me(OR9)txe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IX)

xe2x80x83in which
Me represents a mono- or divalent metal (preferably an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal such as lithium, sodium, potassium, magnesium or calcium),
t represents the number 1 or 2 and
R9, R10, R11 independently of one another each represent hydrogen or alkyl (preferably C1-C8-alkyl),
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent;
(H) that compounds of the formula (I-g) shown above in which L, R6, R7, A, B, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are obtained when compounds of the formula (I-a) shown above in which A, B, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above,
xcex1) are reacted with isocyanates or isothiocyanates of the formula (XI)
R6xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90Lxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XI)
xe2x80x83in which
R6 and L are each as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of a catalyst, or
xcex2) are reacted with carbamoyl chlorides or thiocarbamoyl chlorides of the formula (XII) 
xe2x80x83in which
L, R6 and R7 are each as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder.
Furthermore, it has been found that the novel compounds of the formula (I) have very good activity as pesticides, preferably as insecticides and as acaricides, and as herbicides, and that they are additionally frequently very well tolerated by plants, in particular by crop plants.
The formula (I) provides a general definition of the compounds according to the invention. Preferred substituents and/or ranges of the radicals listed in the formula mentioned hereinabove and hereinbelow are illustrated below:
W preferably represents hydrogen, nitro, cyano, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkinyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl or C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy.
X preferably represents halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkinyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy, C2-C6-halogenoalkenyloxy, cyano, nitro or represents phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, phenyl-C1-C4-alkoxy or phenyl-C1-C4-alkylthio, each of which is optionally substituted by halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy, nitro or cyano.
Y preferably represents hydrogen, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy, cyano or nitro.
Z preferably represents hydrogen, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy, hydroxyl, cyano, nitro or represents phenoxy, phenylthio, thiazolyloxy, pyridinyloxy, pyrimidyloxy, pyrazolyloxy, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyloxy or phenyl-C1-C4-alkylthio, each of which is optionally substituted by halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-halogenalkoxy, nitro or cyano.
A preferably represents C1-C6-alkyl or represents phenyl which is optionally substituted by halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, nitro or cyano.
B preferably represents hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl.
G preferably represents hydrogen (a) or represents one of the radicals 
in which
E represents a metal ion equivalent or an ammonium ion,
L represents oxygen or sulphur and
M represents oxygen or sulphur.
R1 preferably represents C1-C20-alkyl, C2-C20-alkenyl, C1-C8-alkoxy-C1-C8-alkyl, C1-C8-alkylthio-C1-C8-alkyl or poly-C1-C8-alkoxy-C1-C8-alkyl, each of which is optionally substituted by halogen or cyano, or represents C3-C8-cycloalkyl in which optionally one or two not directly adjacent methylene groups are replaced by oxygen and/or sulphur and which is optionally substituted by halogen, C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-alkoxy,
represents phenyl which is optionally substituted by halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-halogenoalkyl, C1-C6-halogenoalkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio or C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl,
represents phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl which is optionally substituted by halogen, nitro, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-halogenoalkyl or C1-C6-halogenoalkoxy,
represents 5- or 6-membered hetaryl having one or two hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of oxygen, sulphur and nitrogen (for example pyrazolyl, thiazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, furanyl or thienyl) which is optionally substituted by halogen or C1-C6-alkyl,
represents phenoxy-C1-C6-alkyl which is optionally substituted by halogen or C1-C6-alkyl or
represents 5- or 6-membered hetaryloxy-C1-C6-alkyl having one or two hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of oxygen, sulphur and nitrogen (for example pyridyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, pyrimidyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl or thiazolyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl) which is optionally substituted by halogen, amino or C1-C6-alkyl.
R2 preferably represents C1-C20-alkyl, C2-C20-alkenyl, C1-C8-alkoxy-C2-C8-alkyl or poly-C1-C8-alkoxy-C2-C8-alkyl, each of which is optionally substituted by halogen or cyano,
represents C3-C8-cycloalkyl which is optionally substituted by halogen, C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-alkoxy or
represents phenyl or benzyl, each of which is optionally substituted by halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-halogenoalkyl or C1-C6-halogenoalkoxy.
R3 preferably represents C1-C8-alkyl which is optionally substituted by halogen or represents phenyl or benzyl, each of which is optionally substituted by halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy, cyano or nitro.
R4 and R5 independently of one another each preferably represent C1-C8-alkyl, C1-C8-alkoxy, C1-C8-alkylamino, di-(C1-C8-alkyl)amino, C1-C8-alkylthio or C3-C8-alkenylthio, each of which is optionally substituted by halogen, or represents phenyl, phenoxy or phenylthio, each of which is optionally substituted by halogen, nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-halogenoalkylthio, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-halogenoalkyl.
R6 and R7 independently of one another each preferably represent hydrogen, represent C1-C8-alkyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl, C1-C8-alkoxy, C3-C8-alkenyl, C1-C8-alkoxy-C2-C8-alkyl, each of which is optionally substituted by halogen or cyano or represents phenyl or benzyl, each of which is optionally substituted by halogen, C1-C8-alkyl, C1-C8-halogenoalkyl or C1-C8-alkoxy, or together represent a C3-C6-alkylene radical in which optionally one methylene group is replaced by oxygen or sulphur and which is optionally substituted by C1-C6-alkyl.
W particularly preferably represents hydrogen, nitro, cyano, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C2-halogenoalkyl or C1-C2-halogenoalkoxy.
X particularly preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C3-C4-alkenyloxy, C1-C2-halogenoalkyl, C1-C2-halogenoalkoxy, C2-C4-halogenoalkenyloxy, cyano, nitro or represents phenyl or benzyloxy, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C2-halogenoalkyl, C1-C2-halogenoalkoxy, nitro or cyano.
Y particularly preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C2-halogenoalkyl, C1-C2-halogenoalkoxy, cyano or nitro.
Z particularly preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C2-halogenoalkyl, C1-C2-halogenoalkoxy, hydroxyl, cyano, nitro or represents phenoxy or benzyloxy, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C2-halogenoalkyl, C1-C2-halogenoalkoxy, nitro or cyano.
A particularly preferably represents C1-C4-alkyl or represents phenyl.
B particularly preferably represents hydrogen, methyl or ethyl.
G particularly preferably represents hydrogen (a) or represents one of the radicals 
(in particular represents one of the radicals (a), (b) or (c)),
in which
E represents a metal ion equivalent or an ammonium ion,
L represents oxygen or sulphur and
M represents oxygen or sulphur.
R1 particularly preferably represents C1-C16-alkyl, C2-C16-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylthio-C1-C6-alkyl or poly-C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, or represents C3-C7-cycloalkyl in which optionally one or two not directly adjacent methylene groups are replaced by oxygen and/or sulphur and which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, C1-C5-alkyl or C1-C5-alkoxy,
represents phenyl, which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C3-halogenoalkyl, C1-C3-halogenoalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio or C1-C4-alkylsulphonyl,
represents phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C3-halogenoalkyl or C1-C3-halogenoalkoxy,
represents pyrazolyl, thiazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, furanyl or thienyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine or C1-C4-alkyl,
represents phenoxy-C1-C5-alkyl which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine or C1-C4-alkyl or
represents pyridyloxy-C1-C5-alkyl, pyrimidyloxy-C1-C5-alkyl or thiazolyloxy-C1-C5-alkyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, amino or C1-C4-alkyl.
R2 particularly preferably represents C1-C16-alkyl, C2-C16-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C2-C6-alkyl or poly-C1-C6-alkoxy-C2-C6-alkyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine or chlorine,
represents C3-C7-cycloalkyl which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-alkoxy or
represents phenyl or benzyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, C1-C3-halogenoalkyl or C1-C3-halogenoalkoxy.
R3 particularly preferably represents C1-C6-alkyl which is optionally substituted by fluorine or chlorine or represents phenyl or benzyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C2-halogenoalkoxy, C1-C2-halogenoalkyl, cyano or nitro.
R4 and R5 independently of one another particularly preferably represent C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, di-(C1-C6-alkyl)amino. C1-C6-alkylthio or C3-C4-alkenylthio, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine or chlorine, or represent phenyl, phenoxy or phenylthio, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, nitro, cyano, C1-C3-alkoxy, C1-C3-halogenoalkoxy, C1-C3-alkylthio, C1-C3-halogenoalkylthio, C1-C3-alkyl or C1-C3-halogenoalkyl.
R6 and R7 independently of one another particularly preferably represent hydrogen, represent C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyl or C1-C6-alkoxy-C2-C6-alkyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine or chlorine, or represent phenyl or benzyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C5-halogenoalkyl, C1-C5-alkyl or C1-C5-alkoxy, or together represent a C3-C6-alkylene radical in which optionally one methylene group is replaced by oxygen or sulphur and which is optionally substituted by C1-C4-alkyl.
In the radical definitions referred to as being (particularly) preferred, halogen in combination with other radicals (for example in halogenoalkyl, halogenoalkoxy or halogenoalkenyloxy) in particular represents fluorine, chlorine and bromine, specifically fluorine and chlorine.
W very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, nitro, cyano, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethoxy or trifluoromethoxy.
X very particularly preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, cyano or nitro.
Y very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, cyano or nitro.
Z very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, cyano or nitro.
A very particularly preferably represents methyl or ethyl.
B very particularly preferably represents hydrogen or methyl.
G very particularly preferably represents hydrogen (a) or represent s one of the radicals 
(in particular represents one of the radicals (a), (b) or (c)),
in which
E represents a metal ion equivalent or an ammonium ion,
L represents oxygen or sulphur and
M represents oxygen or sulphur.
R1 very particularly preferably represents C1-C14-alkyl, C2-C14-alkenyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C4-alkylthio-C1-C6-alkyl, poly-C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine or chlorine, or represents C3-C6-cycloalkyl in which optionally one or two not directly adjacent methylene groups are replaced by oxygen and/or sulphur and which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, i-butyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy or isopropoxy,
represents phenyl which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, methoxy, ethoxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, methylsulphonyl or ethylsulphonyl,
represents benzyl which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, methoxy, ethoxy, trifluoromethyl or trifluoromethoxy,
represents furanyl, thienyl or pyridyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl or ethyl,
represents phenoxy-C1-C4-alkyl which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, methyl or ethyl or
represents pyridyloxy-C1-C4-alkyl, pyrimidyloxy-C1-C4-alkyl or thiazolyloxy-C1-C4-alkyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, amino, methyl or ethyl.
R2 very particularly preferably represents C1-C14-alkyl, C2-C14-alkenyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C2-C6-alkyl or poly-C1-C4-alkoxy-C2-C6-alkyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine or chlorine,
represents C3-C6-cycloalkyl which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl or methoxy,
or represents phenyl or benzyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, methoxy, ethoxy, trifluoromethyl or trifluoromethoxy.
R3 very particularly preferably represents methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, tert-butyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine or chlorine, or represents phenyl or benzyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, isopropoxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, cyano or nitro.
R4 and R5 independently of one another each very particularly preferably represent C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di-(C1-C4-alkyl)amino or C1-C4-alkylthio, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine or chlorine, or represent phenyl, phenoxy or phenylthio, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, nitro, cyano, methyl, methoxy, trifluoromethyl or trifluoromethoxy.
R6 and R7 independently of one another each very particularly preferably represent hydrogen, represent C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C3-C4-alkenyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C2-C4-alkyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine or chlorine, or represent phenyl or benzyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, methoxy or trifluoromethyl, or together represent a C5-C6-alkylene radical in which optionally one methylene group is replaced by oxygen or sulphur and which is optionally substituted by methyl or ethyl.
Especially preferred are compounds of the formula (I), in which A represents C3 and B represents hydrogen, in particular in combination with the very particularly preferred radicals mentioned for G.
The abovementioned general or preferred definitions of radicals or illustrations can be combined with each other as desired, that is to say combinations between the ranges and preferred ranges in question are also possible. They apply both to the end products and, correspondingly, to the starting materials and intermediates.
Preference according to the invention is given to those compounds of the formula (I) which contain a combination of the definitions given above as being preferred (preferable).
Particular preference according to the invention is given to those compounds of the formula (I) which contain a combination of the definitions given above as being particularly preferred.
Very particular preference according to the invention is given to those compounds of the formula (I) which contain a combination of the definitions given above as being very particularly preferred.
Saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon radicals such as alkyl or alkenyl may be, also in connection with hetero atoms such as, for example, in alkoxy, in each case straight-chain or branched as far as this is possible.
Optionally substituted radicals may be mono- or polysubstituted, it being possible for the substituents in the case of polysubstitutions to be identical or different.
In addition to the compounds mentioned in the Preparation Examples, the following compounds of the formula (I-a) may be mentioned specifically:
Using according to process (A) N-[(4-chloro-2,6-dimethyl)-phenylacetyl]-4-amino-4-carboxyethyl-2-methyl-tetrahydropyran as starting material, the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Using according to process (Bxcex1) 3-[(2-chloro-4-methyl)-phenyl]-5,5-[(2-ethyl)-ethyleneoxyethyl]-pyrrolidine-2,4-dione and pivaloyl chloride as starting materials, the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Using according to process (B) (variant xcex2) 3-[(2,4-dichloro)-phenyl]-5,5-[(2-methyl)-ethyleneoxyethyl]-pyrrolidine-2,4-dione and acetic arthydride as starting materials, the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Using according to process (C) 8-[(2,4-dichloro)-phenyl]-5,5-[(2-methyl)-ethyleneoxyethyl]-pyrrolidine-2,4-dione and ethoxyethyl chyoroformate as starting materials, the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the follow-following equation: 
Using according to process (D) 3-[(2,6-dibromo-4-methyl)-phenyl]-5,5-[(2-ethyl)-ethyleneoxyethyl]-pyrrolidine-2,4-dione and methyl chloromonothioformate as starting materials, the course of the reaction can be represented as follows: 
Using according to process (E) 2-[(2,4,6-trimethyl)-phenyl]-5,5-[(2-methyl)-ethyleneoxyethyl]-pyrrolidine-2,4-dione and methanesulphonyl chloride as starting materials, the course of the reaction can be represented by the following equation: 
Using according to process (F) 2-[(4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methyl)-phenyl]-4-hydroxy-5,5-[(2-methyl)-ethyleneoxyethyl]-pyrrolidine-2,4-dione and (2,2,2-trifluoroethyl)methanethio-phosphonyl chloride as starting materials, the course of the reaction can be represented by the following equation: 
Using according to process (G) 3-[(2,4-dichloro)-6-methylphenyl]-5,5-[(2-ethyl)-ethyleneoxyethyl]-pyrrolidine-2,4-dione and NaOH as components, the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Using according to process (H) (variant xcex1) 3-[(2-chloro-4-bromo-5-methyl)-phenyl]-4-hydroxy-5,5-[(2-methyl)-ethyleneoxyethyl]-pyrrolidine-2,4-dione and ethyl isocyanate as starting materials, the course of the reaction can be represented by the following equation: 
Using according to process (H) (variant xcex2) 3-[(2-chloro-4,6-dimethyl)-phenyl]-5,5-[(2-methyl)-ethyleneoxyethyl]-pyrrolidine-2,4-dione and dimethylcarbamidoyl chloride as starting materials, the course of the reaction can be represented by the following equation: 
The compounds of the formula (II) required as starting materials in the process (A) according to the invention 
in which
A, B, W, X, Y, Z and R8 are each as defined above,
are novel.
The acylamino acid esters of the formula (II) are obtained, for example, when amino acid derivatives of the formula (XIII) 
in which
A, B and R8 are each as defined above,
are acylated With substituted phenylacetyl halides of the formula (XIV) 
xe2x80x83in which
W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above and
Hal represents chlorine or bromine,
(Chem. Reviews 52, 237-416 (1953); Bhattacharya, Indian J. Chem. 6, 341-5, 1968)
or when acylamino acids of the formula (XV) 
xe2x80x83in which
A, B, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above,
are esterified (Chem. Ind. (London) 1568 (1968)).
The compounds of the formula (XV) 
in which
A, B, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above,
are novel.
The compounds of the formula (XV) are obtained, for example, when 4-amino-tetrahydropyran-4-carboxylic acids of the formula (XVI) 
in which
A and B are each as defined above
are acylated according to Schotten-Baumann (Organikum, VEB Deutscher Verlag der Wissenschaften, Berlin 1977, P. 505) with substituted phenylacetyl halides of the formula (XIV) 
xe2x80x83in which
W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above and
Hal represents chlorine or bromine.
Some of the compounds of the formula (XIV) are novel and can be prepared by known processes (cf., for example, DE-196 49 665).
The compounds of the formula (XIV) are obtained, for example, by reacting substituted phenylacetic acids of the formula (XVII) 
in which
W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above
with halogenating agents (for example thionyl chloride, thionyl bromide, oxalyl chloride, phosgene, phosphorus trichloride, phosphorus tribromide or phosphorus pentachloride), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent (for example optionally chlorinated aliphatic or aromatic hydrocarbons such as toluene or methylene chloride) at temperatures of from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably of from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C.
Some of the compounds of the formula (XVII) are novel, they can be prepared by processes known from the literature (Organikum 15th edition, p. 533, VEB Deutscher Verlag der Wissenschaften, Berlin 1977. cf., for example, DE-196 49 665).
The compounds of the formula (XVII) are obtained, for example, by hydrolysing substituted phenylacetic esters of the formula (XVIII) 
in which
W, X, Y, Z and R8 are each as defined above
in the presence of an acid (for example an inorganic acid such as hydrochloric acid) or a base (for example an alkali metal hydroxide such as sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide) and, if appropriate, a diluent (for example an aqueous alcohol such as methanol or ethanol) at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., preferably between 20xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
Some of the compounds of the formula (XVIII) are novel, they can be prepared by processes known in principle.
The compounds of the formula (XVIII) are obtained, for example, by reacting substituted 1,1,1-trichloro-2-phenylethanes of the formula (XIX) 
in which
W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above
initially with alkoxides (for example alkali metal alkoxides such as sodium methoxide or sodium ethoxide) in the presence of a diluent (for example of the alcohol derived from the alkoxide) at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., preferably between 20xc2x0 C. and 120xc2x0 C., and subsequently reacting with an acid (preferably an inorganic acid, such as, for example, sulphuric acid) at temperatures between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C. (cf. DE-3 314 249).
Some of the compounds of the formula (XIX) are novel, they can be prepared by processes known in principle.
The compounds of the formula (XIX) are obtained, for example, when anilines of the formula (XX) 
in which
W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above
are reacted in the presence of alkyl nitrite of the formula (XXI)
R13xe2x80x94ONOxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXI)
xe2x80x83in which
R13 represents alkyl, preferably C1-C6-alkyl,
in the presence of copper(II) chloride and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent (for example an aliphatic nitrile such as acetonitrile) at a temperature of from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C., preferably of from 0xc2x0 C. to 60xc2x0 C., with vinylidene chloride (CH2xe2x95x90CCl2).
Some of the compounds of the formula (XX) are known. They can be prepared by processes known from the literature, for example by reduction of the corresponding nitro compounds or halogenation of the anilines or acetanilides and subsequent recleavage.
The compounds of the formula (XXI) are known compounds of organic chemistry.
Copper(II) chloride and vinylidene chloride have been known for a long time and are commercially available.
The substituted cyclic aminocarboxylic acids of the formula (XVI) are generally obtainable by the Bucherer-Bergs synthesis or by the Strecker synthesis and are in each case obtained in these syntheses in different isomer forms. Thus, under the conditions of the Bucherer-Bergs synthesis, the isomers (for simplicity called xcex2 below), in which the radicals R and the carboxyl group are equatorial are predominantly obtained, while under the conditions of the Strecker synthesis the isomers (for simplicity called xcex1 below) in which the amino group and the radicals R are equatorial are predominantly obtained. 
The compounds of the formula (XIII) and (XVI) are novel. They can be prepared by known processes (see, for example, Compagnon, Ann. Chim. (Paris) [14] 5, p. 11-22, 23-27 (1970), L. Munday, J. Chem. Soc. 4372 (1961); J. T. Eward, C. Jitrangeri, Can. J. Chem. 53, 3339 (1975)).
Furthermore, the starting materials of the formula (II) 
in which
A, B, W, X, Y, Z and R8 are each as defined above,
used in the above process (A) can be prepared when aminonitriles of the formula (XXII) 
xe2x80x83in which
A and B are each as defined above,
are reacted with substituted phenylacetyl halides of the formula (XIV) 
xe2x80x83in which
W, X, Y, Z and Hal are each as defined above
to give compounds of the formula (XXIII) 
xe2x80x83in which
A, B, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above
and these are subsequently subjected to acid alcoholysis.
The compounds of the formula (XXIII) are also novel. The compounds of the formula (XXII) are also novel.
The acyl halides of the formula (III), carboxylic anhydrides of the formula (IV), chloroformic esters or chloroformic thioesters of the formula (V), chloromonothioformic esters or chlorodithioformic esters of the formula (VI), sulphonyl chlorides of the formula (VII), phosphorus compounds of the formula (VIII) and metal hydroxides, metal alkoxides or amines of the formula (IX) and (X) and isocyanates of the formula (XI) and carbamoyl chlorides of the formula (XII) furthermore required as starting materials for carrying out the processes (B), (C), (D), (E), (F), (G) and (H) according to the invention are generally known compounds of organic or inorganic chemistry.
The compounds of the formulae (XIV), (XVII), (XVIII), (XIX) and (XX) are furthermore known from the patent applications cited at the outset and/or can be prepared by the methods given therein (cf. also DE-196 49 665 and the Applicant""s German Patent Application having file reference 19613171.5 dated Feb. 4, 1996, which has not yet been laid open).
The process (A) is characterized in that compounds of the formula (II), in which A, B, W, X, Y, Z and R8 are each as defined above are subjected to an intramolecular condensation in the presence of a diluent and in the presence of a base.
Suitable diluents for use in the process (A) according to the invention are all organic solvents which are inert towards the reactants. Preference is given to using hydrocarbons, such as toluene and xylene, furthermore ethers, such as dibutyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, glycol dimethyl ether and diglycol dimethyl ether, moreover polar solvents, such as dimethyl sulphoxide, sulpholane, dimethylformamide and N-methyl-pyrrolidone, and also alcohols such as methanol. ethanol, propanol, isopropanol, butanol, isobutanol and tert-butanol.
Suitable bases (deprotonating agents) for use in the practice of the process (A) according to the invention are all customary proton acceptors. Preference is given to using alkali metal and alkaline earth metal oxides, hydroxides and carbonates, such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, magnesium oxide, calcium oxide. sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate and calcium carbonate, which may also be used in the presence of phase transfer catalysts, Such as, for example, triethylbenzylammonium chloride, tetrabutylammonium bromide, Adogen 464 (=methyltrialkyl(C8-C10)ammonium chloride) or TDA 1 (=tris-(methoxyetlhoxyetlhyl)-amine). It is also possible to use alkali metals such as sodium or potassium.
Furthermore, it is possible to use alkali metal and alkaline earth metal amides and hydrides, such as sodium amide, sodium hydride and calcium hydride, and moreover also alkali metal alkoxides, such as sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide and potassium tert-butoxide.
When carrying out the process (A) according to the invention, the reaction temperature can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x9275xc2x0 C. and 200xc2x0 C., preferably between xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C.
The process (A) according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure.
When carrying out the process (A) according to the invention, the reaction component of the formula (II) and the deprotonating base are generally employed in equimolar to about doubly-equimolar amounts. However, it is also possible to use one component or the other in a relatively large excess (up to 3 mol).
The process (Bxcex1) is characterized in that compounds of the formula (I-a) are reacted with carbonyl halides of the formula (III), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder.
Suitable diluents for use in the process (Bxcex1) according to the invention are all solvents which are inert towards the acyl halides. Preference is given to using hydrocarbons, such as benzine, benzene, toluene, xylene and tetralin, furthermore halogenated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, chlorobenzene and o-dichlorobenzene, furthermore ketones, such as acetone and methyl isopropyl ketone, additionally ethers, such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran and dioxane, furthermore, carboxylic esters, such as ethyl acetate, and also strongly polar solvents, such as dimethylformamide, dimethyl sulphoxide and sulpholane. The hydrolytic stability of the acyl halide permitting, the reaction can also be carried out in the presence of water.
Suitable acid binders for the reaction according to the process (Bxcex1) according to the invention are all customary acid acceptors. Preference is given to using tertiary amines, such as triethylamine, pyridine, diazabicyclooctane (DABCO), diazabicycloundecene (DBU), diazabicyclononene (DBN), Huinig base and N,N-dimethyl-aniline, furthermore alkaline earth metal oxides, such as magnesium oxide and calcium oxide, and also alkali metal and alkaline earth metal carbonates, such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate and calcium carbonate and also alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide.
The reaction temperature of the process (Bxcex1) according to the invention can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and +150xc2x0 C., preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
When carrying out the process (Bxcex1) according to the invention, the starting materials of the formula (I-a) and the carbonyl halide of the formula (III) are generally each employed in approximately equivalent amounts. However, it is also possible to employ a relatively large excess (up to 5 mol) of the carbonyl halide. Work-up is carried out by customary methods.
The process (Bxcex2) is characterized in that compounds of the formula (I-a) are reacted with carboxylic anydrides of the formula (IV), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder.
Suitable diluents for use in the process (Bxcex2) according to the invention are preferably those diluents which are also preferred when acyl halides are used. Additionally, a carboxylic anhydride employed in excess can also simultaneously act as diluent.
The acid binders which are added in the process (Bxcex2), if appropriate, are preferably those acid binders which are also preferred when acyl halides are used.
The reaction temperature in the process (Bxcex2) according to the invention can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and +150xc2x0 C., preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
When carrying out the process (Bxcex2) according to the invention, the starting materials of the formula (I-a) and the carboxylic anhydride of the formula (IV) are generally each employed in approximately equivalent amounts. However, it is also possible to employ a relatively large excess (up to 5 mol) of the carboxylic anhydride. Work-up is carried out by customary methods.
In general, diluent and excess carboxylic anhydride and also the carboxylic acid formed are removed by distillation or by washing with an organic solvent or with water.
The process (C) is characterized in that compounds of the formula (I-a) are reacted with chloroformic esters or chloroformic thiol esters of the formula (V), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder.
Acid binders which are suitable for the process (C) according to the invention are all customary acid acceptors. Preference is given to using tertiary amines, such as triethylamine, pyridine, DABCO, DBU, DBN, Hunig base and N,N-dimethyl-aniline, furthermore alkaline earth metal oxides, such as magnesium oxide and calcium oxide, moreover alkali metal and alkaline earth metal carbonates, such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate and calcium carbonate, and also alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide.
Suitable diluents for use in the process (C) according to the invention are all solvents which are inert towards the chloroformic esters or chloroformic thiol esters. Preference is given to using hydrocarbons, such as benzine, benzene, toluene, xylene and tetralin, furthermore, halogenated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, chlorobenzene and o-dichlorobenzene, furthermore ketones, such as acetone and methyl isopropyl ketone, moreover ethers, such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran and dioxane, furthermore carboxylic esters, such as ethyl acetate, additionally nitriles such as acetonitrile and also strongly polar solvents, such as dimethylformamide, dimethyl sulphoxide and sulpholane.
When carrying out the process (C) according to the invention, the reaction temperature can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction temperature is between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and +100xc2x0 C., preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The process (C) according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure.
When carrying out the process (C) according to the invention, the starting materials of the formula (I-a) and the appropriate chloroformic ester or chloroformic thiol ester of the formula (VII) are generally each employed in approximately equivalent amounts. However, it is also possible to employ one component or the other in a relatively large excess (up to 2 mol). Work-up is carried out by customary methods. In general, precipitated salts are removed and the reaction mixture which remains is concentrated by removing the diluent under reduced pressure.
The process (D) according to the invention is characterized in that compounds of the formula (I-a) are reacted with compounds of the formula (VI) in the presence of a diluent and, if appropriate, in the presence of an acid binder.
In the preparation process (D), approximately 1 mol of chloromonothioformic ester or chlorodithioformic ester of the formula (VI) per mole of starting material of the formula (I-a) is reacted at 0 to 120xc2x0 C., preferably at 20 to 60xc2x0 C.
Diluents which may be added, if appropriate, are all inert polar organic solvents, such as ethers, amides, sulphones, sulphoxides, and also halogenoalkanes.
Preference is given to using dimethyl sulphoxide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylformamide, ethyl acetate or methylene chloride.
If, in a preferred embodiment, the enolate salt of the compounds of the formula (I-a) is prepared by addition of strong deprotonating agents such as, for example, sodium hydride or potassium tert-butoxide, the addition of acid binders can be dispensed with.
Suitable bases for use in the process (D) are all customary proton acceptors. Preference is given to using alkali metal hydrides, alkali metal alkoxides, alkali metal or alkaline earth metal carbonates or bicarbonates or nitrogen bases. Examples include sodium hydride, sodium methoxide, sodium hydroxide, calcium hydroxide, potassium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate, triethylamine, dibenzylamine, diisopropylamine, pyridine, quinoline, diazabicyclooctane (DABCO), diazabicyclononene (DBN) and diazabicycloundecene (DBU).
The reaction can be carried out under atmospheric pressure or under elevated pressure and is preferably carried out under atmospheric pressure. Work-up is carried out by customary methods.
The process (E) according to the invention is characterized in that compounds of the formula (I-a) are in each case reacted with sulphonyl chlorides of the formula (VII), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder.
In the preparation process (E), approximately 1 mol of sulphonyl chloride of the formula (IX) per mole of starting material of the formula (I-a) is reacted at xe2x88x9220 to 150xc2x0 C., preferably at 0 to 70xc2x0 C.
The process (E) is preferably carried out in the presence of a diluent.
Suitable diluents are all inert polar organic solvents such as ethers, amides, ketones, carboxylic esters, nitrites, sulphones, sulphoxides or halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride.
Preference is given to using dimethyl sulphoxide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylformamide, ethyl acetate, methylene chloride.
If, in a preferred embodiment, the enolate salt of the compounds of the formula (I-a) is prepared by addition of strong deprotonating agents (such as, for example, sodium hydride or potassium tert-butoxide), the addition of acid binders can be dispensed with.
If acid binders are used, then customary inorganic or organic bases are suitable, examples being sodium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, pyridine and triethylamine.
The reaction can be carried out under atmospheric pressure or under elevated pressure and is preferably carried out under atmospheric pressure. Work-up is carried out by customary methods.
The process (F) according to the invention is characterized in that compounds of the formula (I-a) are in each case reacted with phosphorus compounds of the formula (VIII), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder.
In the preparation process (F), 1 to 2, preferably 1 to 1.3, mol of the phosphorus compound of the formula (VIII) are reacted per mole of the compounds of the formula (I-a) at temperatures between xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., preferably between xe2x88x9210 and 110xc2x0 C., in order to obtain compounds of the formula (I-e).
The process (F) is preferably carried out in the presence of a diluent.
Suitable diluents are all inert, polar organic solvents such as ethers, carboxylic esters, halogenated hydrocarbons, ketones, amides, nitrites, sulphones, sulphoxides, etc.
Preference is given to using acetonitrile, dimethyl sulphoxide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylformamide, methylene chloride.
Acid binders which are added, if appropriate, are customary inorganic or organic bases, such as hydroxides, carbonates or amines. Examples include sodium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, pyridine and triethylamine.
The reaction can be carried out under atmospheric pressure or under elevated pressure and is preferably carried out under atmospheric pressure. Work-up is carried out according to customary methods of organic chemistry. The end products are preferably purified by crystallization, chromatographic purification or by so-called xe2x80x9cincipient distillationxe2x80x9d, i.e. removal of the volatile components under reduced pressure.
The process (G) is characterized in that compounds of the formula (I-a) are in each case reacted with metal hydroxides or metal alkoxides of the formula (IX) or amines of the formula (X), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent.
Diluents which are preferred for use in the process (G) according to the invention are ethers such as tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, diethyl ether or else alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, but also water. The process (G) according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure. The reaction temperature is generally between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The process (H) according to the invention is characterized in that compounds of the formula (I-a) are in each case reacted with (Hxcex1) compounds of the formula (XI), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of a catalyst, or (Hxcex2) with compounds of the formula (XII), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder.
In the preparation process (Ha), approximately 1 mol of isocyanate of the formula (XI) is reacted per mole of starting material of the formula (I-a) at 0 to 100xc2x0 C., preferably at 20 to 50xc2x0 C.
The process (Hxcex1) is preferably carried out in the presence of a diluent.
Suitable diluents are all inert organic solvents, such as aromatic hydrocarbons, halogenated hydrocarbons, ethers, amides, nitrites, sulphones or sulphoxides.
If appropriate, catalysts may be added to accelerate the reaction. Catalysts which can be employed very advantageously are organotin compounds, such as, for example, dibutyltin dilaurate.
The process is preferably carried out under atmospheric pressure.
In the preparation process (Hxcex2), approximately 1 mol of carbamoyl chloride of the formula (XIII) is reacted per mole of starting material of the formula (I-a) at 0 to 150xc2x0 C., preferably at 20 to 70xc2x0 C.
Diluents which may be added, if appropriate, are all inert polar organic solvents such as ethers, carboxylic esters, nitrites, ketones, amides, sulphoiies, sulplhoxides or halogenated hydrocarbons.
Preference is given to using dimethyl sulphoxide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylformamide or methylene chloride.
If, in a preferred embodiment, the enolate salt of the compounds of the formula (I-a) is prepared by addition of strong deprotonating agents (such as, for example, sodium hydride or potassium tert-butoxide), the addition of acid binders can be dispensed with.
If acid binders are employed, then customary inorganic or organic bases are suitable, examples including sodium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, triethylamine or pyridine.
The reaction can be carried out under atmospheric pressure or under elevated pressure and is preferably carried out under atmospheric pressure. Work-up is carried out by customary methods.
The active compounds are suitable for controlling animal pests, preferably arthropods and nematodes, in particular insects and arachnids, which are encountered in agriculture, in forests, in the protection of stored products and of materials, and in the hygiene field. They are active against normally sensitive and resistant species and against all or some stages of development. The abovementioned pests include:
From the order of the Isopoda, for example, Oniscus asellus, Armadillidium vulgare and Porcellio scaber. 
From the order of the Diplopoda, for example, Blaniulus guttulatus. 
From the order of the Chilopoda, for example, Geophilus carpophagus and Scutigera spec. 
From the order of the Symphyla, for example, Scutigerella immaculata. 
From the order of the Thysanura, for example, Lepisma saccharina. 
From the order of the Collembola, for example, Onychiurus armatus. 
From the order of the Orthoptera, for example, Blatta orientalis, Periplaneta americana, Leucophaea maderae, Blattella germanica, Acheta domesticus, Gryllotalpa spp., Locusta migratoria rnigratorioides, Melanoplus differentialis and Schistocerca gregaria. 
From the order of the Dermaptera, for example, Forficula auricularia. 
From the order of the Isoptera, for example, Reticulitermes spp.
From the order of the Anoplura, for example, Phylloxera vastatrix, Pemphigus spp., Pediculus humanus corporis, Haematopinus spp. and Linognathus spp.
From the order of the Mallophaga, for example, Trichodectes spp. and Damalinea spp.
From the order of the Thysanoptera, for example, Frankliniella occidentalis, Hercinothrips femoralis, Thrips palmi, and Thrips tabaci. 
From the order of the Heteroptera, for example, Eurygaster spp., Dysdercus intermedius, Piesma quadrata, Cimex lectularius, Rhodnius prolixus and Triatoma spp.
From the order of the Homoptera, for example, Aleurodes brassicae, Bemisia tabaci, Trialeurodes vaporariorum, Aphis gossypii, Brevicoryne brassicae, Cryptomyzus ribis, Aphis fabae, Doralis pomi, Eriosoma lanigerum, Hyalopterus arundinis, Macrosiphum avenae, Myzus spp., Phorodon humuli, Rhopalosiphum padi, Empoasca spp., Euscelis bilobatus, Nephotettix cincticeps, Lecanium comi, Saissetia oleac, Laodelphax striatellus, Nilaparvata lugens, Aonidiella aurantii, Aspidiotus hederae, Pseudococcus spp. and Psylla spp.
From the order of the Lepidoptera, for example, Pectinophora gossypiella, Bupalus piniarius, Cheimatobia brumata, Lithocolletis blancardella, Hyponomiieuta padella, Plutella maculipeniis, Malacosoma neustria, Euproctis chrysorrhioea, Lymiiantria spp. Bucculatrix thurberiella, Phyllocnistis citrella, Agrotis spp., Euxoa spp. Feltia spp., Earias insulana, Heliothis spp., Spodoptera exigua, Mamestra brassicae, Panolis flammea, Prodenia litura, Spodoptera spp., Trichoplusia ni, Carpocapsa pomonella. Pieris spp., Chilo spp., Pyrausta nubilalis, Ephestia kuehniella, Galleria mellonella, Tineola bisselliella, Tinea pellionella, Hofiiannophila pseudospretella, Cacoecia podana, Capua reticulana, Choristoneura ftumiferana, Clysia ambiguella, Homona magnanima and Tortrix viridana. 
From the order of the Coleoptera, for example, Anobium punctatum, Rhizopertha dominica, Acanthoscelides obtectus, Acanthoscelides obtectus, Hylotrupes bajulus, Agelastica alni, Leptinotarsa decemlineata, Phaedon cochleariae, Diabrotica spp., Psylliodes chrysocephala, Epilachna varivestis, Atomaria spp., Oryzaephilus surinamensis, Anthonomus spp., Sitophilus spp., Otiorrhynchus sulcatus, Cosmopolites sordidus, Ceuthorrhynchus assimilis, Hypera postica, Dermestes spp., Trogoderma spp., Anthrenus spp., Attagenus spp., Lyctus spp., Meligethes aeneus, Ptinus spp., Niptus hololeucus, Gibbium psylloides, Tribolium spp., Tenebrio molitor, Agriotes spp., Cono derus spp., Melolontha melolontha, Amphimallon solsti tialis and Costelytra zealandica. 
From the order of the Hymenoptera, for example, Diprion spp., Hoplocampa spp., Lasius spp., Monomorium pharaonis and Vespa spp.
From the order of the Diptera, for example, Aedes spp., Anopheles spp., Culex spp., Drosophila melanogaster, Musca spp., Fannia spp., Calliphora erythrocephala, Lucilia spp., Chrysomyia spp., Cuterebra spp., Gastrophilus spp., Hyppobosca spp., Liriomyza spp., Stomoxys spp., Oestrus spp., Hypoderma spp., Tabanus spp., Tannia spp., Bibio hortulanus, Oscinella frit, Phorbia spp., Pegomyia hyoscyami, Ceratitis capitata, Dacus oleae and Tipula paludosa. 
From the order of the Siphonaptera, for example, Xenopsylla cheopis and Ceratophyllus spp.
From the order of the Arachnida, for example, Scorpio maurus and Latrodectus mactans. 
From the order of the Acarina, for example, Acarus siro, Argas spp., Omithodoros spp., Dermanyssus gallinae, Eriophyes ribis, Phyllocoptruta oleivora, Boophilus spp., Rhipicephalus spp., Amblyomma spp., Hyalornrna spp., Ixodes spp., Psoroptes spp., Chorioptes spp., Sarcoptes spp., Tarsonemus spp., Bryobia praetiosa, Panonychus spp. and Tetranychus spp.
The active compounds according to the invention have high insecticidal and acaricidal activity after foliar and soil application.
They can be employed particularly successfully against insects which are harmful to plants, such as, for example, against the larvae of the mustard beetle (Phaedon cochleariae), against the larvae of the rice green leafhopper (Nephotettix cincticeps) and against the larvae of the green peach aphid (Myzus persicae).
The active compounds according to the invention can furthermore be used as defoliants, desiccants, haulm killers and, especially, as weed-killers. By weeds, in the broadest sense, there are to be understood all plants which grow in locations where they are undesired. Whether the substances according to the invention act as total or selective herbicides depends essentially on the amount used.
The dosages of the active compounds according to the invention necessary for controlling weeds are between 0.001 and 10 kg/ha, preferably between 0.005 and 5 kg/ha.
The active compounds according to the invention can be used, for example, in connection with the following plants:
Dicotyledonous weeds of the genera: Sinapis, Lepidium, Galium, Stellaria, Matricaria, Anthemis, Galinsoga, Chenopodium, Urtica, Senecio, Amaranthus. Portulaca, Xanthium, Convolvulus, Ipomoea, Polygonum, Sesbania, Ambrosia, Cirsium, Carduus, Sonchus, Solanum, Rorippa, Rotola, Lindernia, Lamium, Veronica, Abutilon, Emiex, Datura, Viola, Galeopsis, Papaver, Centaurea, Trifolium, Ranunculus and Taraxacum.
Dicotyledonous crops of the genera: Gossypium, Glycine, Beta, Daucus, Phaseolus, Pisum, Solanum, Linum, Ipomoea, Vicia, Nicotiana, Lycopersicon, Arachis, Brassica, Lactuca, Cucumis and Cucurbita.
Monocotyledonous weeds of the genera: Echinochloa, Setaria, Panicum, Digitaria, Phleum, Poa, Festuca, Eleusine, Brachiaria, Lolium, Bromus, Avena, Cyperus, Sorghum, Agropyron, Cycnodon, Monochoria, Fimbristylis, Sagittaria, Eleocharis, Scirpus, Paspalum, Ischaemum, Sphenoclea, Dactyloctenium, Agrostis, Alopecurus and Apera.
Monocotyledonous crops of the genera: Oryza, Zea, Triticum, liordeum, Avena, Secale, Sorghum, Panicum, Saccharum, Ananas, Asparagus and Allium.
However, the use of the active compounds according to the invention is in no way restricted to these genera, but also extends in the same manner to other plants.
The compounds are suitable, depending on the concentration, for the total controlling of weeds, for example on industrial terrain and rail tracks, and on paths and squares with or without tree plantings. Equally, the compounds can be employed for controlling weeds in perennial cultures, for example afforestations, decorative tree plantings, orchards, vineyards, citrus groves, nut orchards, banana plantations, coffee plantations, tea plantations, rubber plantations, oil palm plantations, cocoa plantations, soft fruit plantings and hop fields, on ornamental and sports lawns and meadow areas and for the selective controlling of weeds in annual cultures.
The active compounds according to the invention are particularly suitable for selectively controlling monocotyledonous weeds in dicotyledonous crops by the pre- and post-emergence method. For example, they can be employed very successfully for controlling harmful grasses in cotton or sugar beet.
The active compounds can be converted into the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, wettable powders, suspensions, powders, dusting agents, pastes, soluble powders, granules, suspension-emulsion concentrates, natural and synthetic materials impregnated with active compound, and very fine capsules in polymeric substances.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is liquid solvents and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surface-active agents, that is emulsifying agents and/or dispersing agents and/or foam-forming agents.
If the extender used is water, it is also possible to employ, for example, organic solvents as auxiliary solvents. Suitable liquid solvents are essentially: aromatics, such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics and chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example petroleum fractions, mineral and vegetable oils, alcohols, such as butanol or glycol as well as their ethers and esters, ketones, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents, such as dimethylformamide and dimethyl sulphoxide, and also water.
As solid carriers there are suitable:
for example, ammonium salts and ground natural minerals, such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals, such as highly disperse silica, alumina and silicates; as solid carriers for granules there are suitable: for example, crushed and fractionated natural rocks such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite and dolomite, and also synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material such as sawdust coconut shells maize cobs and tobacco stalks; as emulsifying and/or foam-forming agents there are suitable: for example, non-ionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyetlhylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkyl sulphonates, alkyl sulphates, aryl sulphonates and also protein hydrolysates; as dispersing agents there are suitable: for example, lignin-sulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Tackifiers such as carboxymethylcellulose and natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latexes, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, and also natural phospholipids, such as cephalins and lecithins, and synthetic phospholipids, can be used in the formulations. Other possible additives are mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colorants such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide and Prussian Blue, and organic dyestuffs, such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations in general contain between 0.1 and 95% by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%, and additionally preferably extenders and/or surfactants.
The active compound according to the invention can be present in its commercially available formulations and in the use forms prepared from these formulations as a mixture with other active compounds, such as insecticides, baits, sterilizing agents, acaricides, nematicides, fungicides, growth-regulating substances or herbicides. The insecticides include, for example, phosphoric acid esters, carbamates, carboxylic acid esters, chlorinated hydrocarbons, phenylureas, substances produced by microorganisms, and the like.
Particularly favourable mixing partners are, for example, the following:
Fungicides:
2-aminobutanie; 2-anilino-4-methyl-6-cyclopropyl-pyrimidinc; 2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dibromo-2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethoxy-4xe2x80x2-trifluoro-methyl-1,3-thiazole-5-carboxanilide; 2,6-dichloro-N-(4-trifluoromethylbenzyl)-benzamide; (E)-2-methoxyimino-N-methyl-2-(2-phenoxy-phenyl)-acetamide; 8-hydroxyquinoline sulphate; methyl (E)-2-{2-[6-(2-cyanophenoxy)-pyrimidin-4-yloxy]-phenyl}-3-methoxyacrylate; methyl (E)-methoximino[alpha-(o-tolyloxy)-o-tolyl]acetate; 2-phenylphenol (OPP), aldimorph, ampropylfos, anilazine, azaconazole,
benalaxyl, benodanil, benomyl, binapacryl, biphenyl, bitertanol, blasticidin-S, bromuconazole, bupirimate, buthiobate,
calcium polysulphide, captafol, captan, carbendazim, carboxin, quinomethionate, chloroneb, chloropicrin, chlorothalonil, chlozolinate, cufraneb, cymoxanil, cyproconazole, cyprofuram,
dichlorophen, diclobutrazol, diclofluanid, diclomezin, dicloran, diethofencarb, difenoconazole, dimethirimol, dimethomorph, diniconazole, dinocap, diphenylamine, dipyrithion, ditalimfos, dithianon, dodine, drazoxolon,
edifenphos, epoxyconazole, ethirimol, etridiazole,
fenarimol, fenbuconazole, fenfuram, fenitropan, fenpiclonil, fenpropidin, fenpropimorph, fentin acetate, fentin hydroxide, ferbam, ferimzone, fluazinam, fludioxonil, fluoromide, fluquinconazole, flusilazole, flusulfamide, flutolanil, flutriafol, folpet, fosetyl-aluminium, fthalide, fuberidazole, furalaxyl, furmecyclox,
guazatine,
hexachlorobenzene, hexaconazole, hymexazol,
imazalil, imibenconazole, iminoctadine, iprobenfos (IBP), iprodione, isoprothiolane,
kasugamycin, copper preparations such as: copper hydroxide, copper naphthenate,
copper oxychloride, copper sulphate, copper oxide, oxine-copper and Bordeaux mixturc, mancopper, mancozeb, maneb, mepanipyrim, mepronil, metalaxyl, metconazole, methasulfocarb, methfuroxam, metiram, metsulfovax, myclobutanil,
nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, nitrothal-isopropyl, nuarimol,
ofurace, oxadixyl, oxamocarb, ox carboxii,
pefurazoate, penconazole, pencycuron, phosdiphen, phthalide, pimaricin, piperalin. polycarbamate, polyoxin, probenazole, prochloraz, procymidone, propamocarb. propiconazole, propineb, pyrazophos, pyrifenox, pyrimethanil, pyroquilon,
quintozelle (PCNB),
sulphur and sulphur preparations,
tebuconazole, tecloftalam, tecnazene, tetraconazole, thiabendazole, thicyofen, thiophanate-methyl, thiram, tolclophos-methyl, tolylfluanid, triadimefon, triadimenol, triazoxide, trichlamide, tricyclazole, tridemorph, triflumizole, triforine, triticonazole,
validamycin A, vinclozolin,
zineb, ziram
Bactericides:
bronopol, dichlorophen, nitrapyrin, nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, kasugamycin, octhilinon, furancarboxylic acid, oxytetracyclin, probenazol, streptomycin, tecloftalam, copper sulphate and other copper preparations.
Insecticides/Acaricides/Nematicides:
abamectin, AC 303 630, acephate, acrinathrin, alanycarb, aldicarb, alphamethrin, amitraz, avennectin, AZ 60541, azadirachtin, azinphos A, azinphos M, azocyclotin,
Bacillus thuringiensis, bendiocarb, benfuracarb, bensultap, beta-cyfluthrin, bifenthrin, BPMC, brofenprox, bromophos A, bufencarb, buprofezin, butocarboxin, butylpyridaben,
cadusafos, carbaryl, carbofuiran, carbophenothion, carbosulfan, cartap, CGA 157 419, CGA 184 699, chloethocarb, chlorethoxyfos, chlorfenvinphos, chlorfluazuron, chlormephos, chlorpyrifos, chlorpyrifos M, cis-resmethrin, clocythrin, clofentezine, cyanophos, cycloprothrin, cyflutlrin, cyhalothrin, cyhexatin, cypermethrin, cyromazine,
deltamethrin, demeton-M, demeton-S, demeton-S-methyl, diafenthiuron, diazinon, dichlofenthion, dichlorvos, dicliphos, dicrotophos, diethion, diflubenzuron, dimethoate, dimnethylvinphos, dioxathion, disulfoton,
edifenphos, emnamectin, esfenvalerate, ethiofencarb, ethion, ethofenprox, ethoproplhos, etrimphos,
fenamiiiphios, fenazaquin, fenbutatin oxide, fenitrothion, fenobucarb, feniothiocarb, fenoxycarb, fenpropathrin. fenpyrad, fenpyroximate, fenthioin, fenvalerate, fipronil, fluazinam, flucycloxuron, flucythrinate, flufenoxuron, flufenprox, fluvalinate, fonophos, formothion, fosthiazate, fubfenprox, furathiocarb,
HCH, heptenophos, hexaflumuron, hexythiazox,
imidacloprid, iprobenfos, isazophos, isofenphos, isoprocarb, isoxathion, ivermectin,
lambda-cyhalothrin, lufenuron,
malathion, mecarbam, mevinphos, mesulfenphos, metaldehyde, methacrifos, methamidophos, methidathion, methiocarb, methomyl, metolcarb, milbemectin, monocrotophos, moxidectin,
naled, NC 184, NI 25, nitenpyram,
omethoate, oxamyl, oxydemethon M, oxydeprofos,
parathion A, parathion M, permethrin, phenthoate, phorate, phosalone, phosmet, phosphamidon, phoxim, pirimicarb, pirimiphos M, primiphos A, profenofos, promecarb, propaphos, propoxur, prothiofos, prothoate, pymetrozin, pyrachlophos, pyridaphenthion, pyresmethrin, pyrethrum, pyridaben, pyrimidifen, pyriproxifen,
quinalphos,
RH 5992,
salithion, sebufos, silafluofen, sulfotep, sulprofos,
tebufenozid, tebufenpyrad, tebupirimiphos, teflubenzuron, tefluthrin, temephos, terbam, terbufos, tetrachlorvinphos, thiafenox, thiodicarb, thiofanox, thiomethon, thionazin, thuringiensin, tralomethrin, triarathen, triazophos, triazuron, trichlorfon, triflumuron, trimethacarb,
vamidothion, XMC, xylylcarb, YI 5301/5302, zetamethrin.
Herbicides:
for example anilides, such as, for example, diflufenican and propanil; arylcarboxylic acids such as, for example, dichloropicolinic acid, dicamba and picloram; aryloxyalkanoic acids, such as, for example, 2,4 D, 2,4 DB, 2,4 DP, fluroxypyr, MCPA, MCPP and triclopyr; aryloxy-phenoxy-alkanoic acid esters, such as, for example, diclofop-methyl, fenoxaprop-ethyl, fluazifop-butyl, haloxyfop-methyl and quizalofop-ethyl; azinones, such as, for example, chloridazon and norflurazon; carbamates, such as, for example, chlorpropham, desmedipham, phenmedipham and propham; chloroacetanilides, such as, for example, alachlor, acetochlor, butachlor, metazachlor, metolachlor, pretilachlor and propachlor; dinitroanilines, such as, for example, oryzalin, pendimethalin and trifluralin; diphenyl ethers, such as, for example, acifluorfen, bifenox, fluoroglycofen, fomesafen, halosafen, lactofen and oxyfluorfen; ureas, such as, for example, chlortoluron, diuron, fluometuron, isoproturon, linuron and methabenzthiazuron; hydroxylamines, such as, for example, alloxydim, clethodim, cycloxydim, sethoxydim and tralkoxydim; imidazolinones, such as, for example, imazethapyr, imazamethabenz, imazapyr and imazaquin; nitriles, such as, for example, bromoxynil, dichlobenil and ioxynil; oxyacetamides, such as, for example, mefenacet; sulfonylureas, such as, for example, amidosulfuron, bensulfuron-methyl, chlorimuronethyl, chlorsulfuron, cinosulfuron, metsulfuron-methyl, nicosulfuron, primisulfuron, pyrazosulfuron-ethyl, thifensulfuron-methyl, triasulfuron and tribenuron-methyl; thio-carbamates, such as, for example, butylate, cycloate, di-allate, EPTC, esprocarb, molinate, prosulfocarb, thiobencarb and tri-allate; triazines, such as, for example, atrazine, cyanazine, simazine, simetryn, terbutryn and terbutylazine; triazinones, such as, for example, hexazinone, metamitron and metribuzin; others, such as, for example, aminotriazole, benfuresate, bentazone, cinmethylin, clomazone, clopyralid, difenzoquat, dithiopyr, ethofumesate, fluorochloridone, glufosinate, glyphosate, isoxaben, pyridate, quinchlorac, quinmerac, sulphosate and tridiphane.
The active compound according to the invention can furthermore be present in its commercially available fonnulations and in the use forms, prepared from these formulations, as a mixture %vith synergists. Synergists are compounds which increase the action of the active compounds without it being necessary for the synergist added to be active itself.
The active compound content of the use forms prepared from the commercially available formulations can vary within wide limits. The active compound concentration of the use forms can be from 0.0000001 to 95% by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.0001 and 1% by weight.
The compounds are used in a customary manner appropriate for the use forms.
When used against hygiene pests and pests of stored products, the active compound has outstanding residual action on wood and clay and a stability to alkali on limed substrates.
The active compounds according to the invention have an action not only against plant and hygiene pests and pests of stored products, but also in the veterinary medicine sector against animal parasites (ectoparasites), such as hard ticks, soft ticks, mange mites, harvest mites, flies (biting and licking), parasitic fly larvae, lice, hair lice, bird lice and fleas. These parasites include:
From the order of the Anoplurida, for example, Haematopinus spp., Linognathus spp., Pediculus spp., Phtirus spp. and Solenopotes spp.
From the order of the Mallophagida and the suborders Amblycerina and Ischnocerina, for example, Trimenopon spp., Menopon spp., Trinoton spp., Bovicola spp., Werneckiella spp., Lepikentron spp., Damalina spp., Trichodectes spp., Felicola spp.
From the order of the Diptera and the suborders Nematocerina and Brachycerina, for example, Aedes spp., Anopheles spp., Culex spp., Simulium spp., Eusimulium spp., Phlebotomus spp., Lutzomyia spp., Culicoides spp., Chrysops spp., Hlybomitra spp., Atylotus spp., Fabanus spp., Haematopota spp., Philipomyia spp., Braula spp., Musca spp., Hydrotaea spp., Stomoxys spp., Haematobia spp., Morellia spp., Fannia spp., Glossina spp., Calliphora spp., Lucilia spp., Chrysomyia spp., Wohlfahrtia spp., Sarcophaga spp., Oestrus spp., Hypoderna spp., Gasterophilus spp., Hippobosca spp., Lipoptena spp. and Melophagus spp.
From the order of the Siphonapterida, for example, Pulex spp., Ctenocephalides spp., Xenopsylla spp. and Ceratophyllus spp.
From the order of the Heteropterida, for example, Cimex spp., Triatoma spp., Rhodnius spp. and Panstrongylus spp.
From the, order of the Blattarida, for example, Blatta orientalis, Periplaneta americana, Blattela germanica and Supella. spp.
From the sub-class of the Acaria (Acarida) and the orders of the Meta- and Mesostigmata, for example, Argas spp., Ornithodorus spp., Otabius spp., Ixodes spp., Amblyomma spp., Boophilus spp., Dermacentor spp., Haemaphysalis spp., Hyalomma spp., Rhipicephalus spp., Dermnanyssus spp., Raillietia spp., Pneumonyssus spp., Sternostoma spp. and Varroa spp.
From the order of the Actinedida (Prostigmata) and Acaridida (Astigmata), for example, Acarapis spp., Cheyletiella spp., Omrithocheyletia spp., Myobia spp., Psorergates spp., Demodex spp., Trombicula spp., Listrophorus spp., Acarus spp., Tyrophagus spp., Caloglyphus spp., Hypodectes spp., Pterolichus spp., Psoroptes spp., Chorioptes spp., Otodectes spp., Sarcoptes spp., Notoedres spp., Knemidocoptes spp., Cytodites spp. and Laminosioptes spp.
The active compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention are also suitable for controlling arthropods which infest agricultural productive livestock such as, for example, cattle. sheep, goats, horses, pigs, donkeys, camels, buffalo, rabbits, chickens, turkeys, ducks, geese and bees, other pets, such as, for example, dogs, cats, cage birds and aquarium fish, and also so-called test animals, such as, for example, hamsters, guinea pigs, rats and mice. By controlling these arthropods, mortality and reductions in productivity (for meat, milk, wool, hides, eggs, honey, etc.) should be diminished, so that more economic and simpler animal husbandry is possible by use of the active compounds according to the invention.
The active compounds according to the invention are used in the veterinary sector in a known manner by enteral administration in the form of, for example, tablets, capsules, potions, drenches, granules, pastes, boli, the feed-through process and suppositories, by parenteral administration, such as, for example, by injections (intramuscular, subcutaneous, intravenous, intraperitoneal, etc.), implants, by nasal administration, by dermal use in the form, for example, of dipping or bathing, spraying, pouring on and spotting on, washing and powdering, and also with the aid of moulded articles containing the active compound, such as collars, ear marks, tail marks, limb bands, halters, marking devices, etc.
When used for livestock, poultry, pets and the like, the active compounds of the formula (I) can be used as formulations (for example powders, emulsions, flowables) which comprise the active compounds in an amount of 1 to 80% by weight, directly or after 100 to 10,000-fold dilution, or they can be used as a chemical bath.
It has furthermore been found that the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention display a high insecticidal action against insects which destroy industrial materials.
The following insects may be mentioned as examples and preferredxe2x80x94but without being limiting:
Beetles, such as
Hylotrupes bajulus, Chloropliorus pilosis, Anobium punctatum, Xestobium rufovillosum, Ptilinus pecticornis, Dendrobiumn pertinex, Ernobius mollis, Priobium carpini, Lyctus brunneus, Lyctus africanus, Lyctus planicollis, Lyctus linearis, Lyctus pubescens, Trogoxylon aequale, Minthes rugicollis, Xyleborus spec., Tryptodendron spec, Apate monachus, Bostrychus capucins, Heterobostrychus brunneus, Sinoxylon spec. and Dinoderus minutus. 
Hymenopterons, such as
Sirex juvencus, Urocerus gigas, Urocerus gigas taignus and Urocerus augur. 
Termites, such as
Kalotermes flavicollis, Cryptotermes brevis, Heterotermes indicola, Reticulitermes flavipes, Reticulitermes santonensis, Reticulitermes lucifugus, Mastotermes darwiniensis, Zootermopsis nevadensis and Coptotermes formosanus. 
Bristletails, such as
Lepisma saccharina. 
Industrial materials in the present connection are to be understood as meaning non-living materials, such as, preferably, plastics, adhesives, sizes, papers and cards, leather, wood and processed wood products, and lacquers and paints.
Materials to be protected from insect damage which are quite particularly preferred are wood and processed wood products.
Wood and processed wood products which can be protected by the agents according to the invention or mixtures comprising these are to be understood as meaning, for example: building timber, wooden beams, railway sleepers, bridge components, boat gangplanks., wooden vehicles, crates, pallets, containers, telegraph poles, wood lagging, wooden windows and doors, plywood, chipboards, joinery or wood products used quite generally in house construction or building joinery.
The active compounds can be used as such or in the form of concentrates or generally customary formulations, such as powders, granules, solutions, suspensions, emulsions or pastes.
The formulations mentioned can be prepared in a manner known per se, for example by mixing the active compounds with at least one solvent or diluent, emulsifier, dispersing agent and/or binder or fixing agent, water repellant, optionally siccatives and UV stabilizers, and if appropriate dyestuffs and pigments, and also other processing auxiliaries.
The insecticidal compositions or concentrates used for preservation of wood and derived timber products comprise the active compound according to the invention in a concentration of 0.0001 to 95% by weight, in particular 0.001 to 60% by weight.
The amount of composition or concentrate employed depends on the nature and the occurrence of the insects and on the medium. The optimum amount employed for the use can in each case be determined by a series of tests. In general, however, it is sufficient to employ 0.0001 to 20% by weight, preferably 0.001 to 10% by weight, of the active compound based on the material to be preserved.
The solvent and/or diluent used is an organochemical solvent or solvent mixture and/or an oily or oil-like organochemical solvent or solvent mixture of low volatility and/or a polar organochemical solvent or solvent mixture and/or water and, if appropriate, an emulsifier and/or wetting agent.
The organochemical solvents employed arc preferably oily or oil-like solvents having an evaporation number above 35 and a flash point above 30xc2x0 C., preferably above 45xc2x0 C. Corresponding mineral oils or aromatic, fractions thereof or solvent mixtures containing mineral oil, preferably white spirit, petroleum and/or alkylbenzene are used as such water-insoluble, oily and oil-like solvents of low volatility.
Mineral oils having a boiling range from 170 to 220xc2x0 C., white spirit having a boiling range from 170 to 220xc2x0 C., spindle oil having a boiling range from 250 to 350xc2x0 C., petroleum or aromatics having a boiling range from 160 to 280xc2x0 C., terpentine oil and the like are advantageously employed.
In a preferred embodiment, liquid aliphatic hydrocarbons having a boiling range from 180 to 210xc2x0 C. or high-boiling mixtures of aromatic and aliphatic hydrocarbons having a boiling range from 180 to 220xc2x0 C. and/or spindle oil and/or monochloronaphthalene, preferably monochloronaphthalene, are employed.
The organic oily or oil-like solvents of low volatility having an evaporation number above 35 and a flash point above 30xc2x0 C., preferably above 45xc2x0 C., can be replaced in part by organochemical solvents of high or medium volatility, provided that the solvent mixture likewise has an evaporation number above 35 and a flash point above 30xc2x0 C., preferably above 45xc2x0 C., and that the insecticide/fungicide mixture is soluble or can be emulsified in this solvent mixture.
According to a preferred embodiment, some of the organochemical solvent or solvent mixture is replaced by an aliphatic polar organochemical solvent or solvent mixture. Aliphatic organochemical solvents containing hydroxyl and/or ester and/or ether groups, such as, for example, glycol ethers, esters or the like, are preferably used.
Organochemical binders which are used within the context of the present invention are the synthetic resins and/or binding drying oils which are water-dilutable and/or soluble or dispersible or emulsifiable in the organochemical solvents employed and are known per se, in particular binders consisting of or comprising an acrylate resin, a vinyl resin, for example polyvinyl acetate, polyester resin, polycondensation or polyaddition resin, polyurethane resin, alkyd resin or modified alkyd resin, phenolic resin, hydrocarbon resin, such as indene-coumarone resin or silicone resin, drying plant and/or drying oils and/or binders which dry by physical means and are based on a naturally occurring and/or synthetic resin.
The synthetic resin used as the binder can be employed in the form of an emulsion, dispersion or solution. Bitumen or bituminous substances can also be used as binders in an amount of up to 10% by weight. In addition, dyestuffs, pigments, water-repellant agents, odour correctants and inhibitors or corrosion prevention agents and the like which are known per se can be employed.
Preferably, according to the invention, the composition or concentrate comprises at least one alkyd resin or modified alkyd resin and/or one drying plant oil as an organochemical binder. Alkyd resins having an oil content of more than 45% by weight, preferably 50 to 68% by weight, are preferably used according to the invention.
All or some of the binder mentioned can be replaced by a fixing agent (mixture) or a plasticizer (mixture). These additives are intended to prevent evaporation of the active compounds and crystallization or precipitation They preferably replace 0.01 to 30% of the binder (based on 100% of the binder employed).
The plasticizers originate from the chemical classes of phthalic acid esters, such as dibutyl, dioctyl or benzyl butyl phthalate, phosphoric acid esters, such as tributyl phosphate, adipic acid esters, such as di-(2-ethylhexyl) adipate, stearates, such as butyl stearate or amyl stearate, oleates, such as butyl oleate, glycerol ethers or higher molecular weight glycol ethers, glycerol esters and p-toluenesulphonic acid esters.
Fixing agents are based chemically on polyvinyl alkyl ethers, such as, for example, polyvinyl methyl ether, or ketones, such as benzophenone or ethylenebenzophenone.
Water in particular is also a possible solvent or diluent, if appropriate mixed with one or more of the abovementioned brganochemical solvents or diluents, emulsifiers and dispersing agents.
Particularly effective wood preservation is achieved by impregnation processes oln a large industrial scale, for example vacuum, double vacuum or pressure processes.
If appropriate, the ready-to-use compositions can also comprise other insecticides, and if appropriate also one or more fungicides.
Possible additional admixing partners are, preferably, the insecticides and fungicides mentioned in WO 94/29 268. The compounds mentioned in this document are an express constituent of the present application.
Especially preferred admixing partners can be insecticides, such as chlorpyriphos, phoxim, silafluofin, alphamethrin, cyfluthrin, cyperrnethrin, deltamethrin, permethrin, imidacloprid, NI-25, flufenoxuron, hexaflumuron and triflumuron, and fungicides, such as epoxyconazole, hexaconazole, azaconazole, propiconazole, tebuconazole, cyproconazole, metconazole, imazalil, dichlorfluanid, tolylfluanid, 3-iodo-2-propinyl butylcarbamate, N-octyl-isothiazolin-3-one and 4,5-dichloro-N-octylisothiazolin-3-one.